marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Inez Green (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Industrial Garments & Handling Clinic, Long Island City, Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Various tattoos | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Unemployed; formerly nurse | Education = Associates or bachelors degree | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Melissa Rosenberg | First = Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 2 4 | Death = | HistoryText = Inez Green was a brand-new nurse working with IGH providing aftercare for their human trial subjects. While training for the job, Inez and Luanne were attack by their patient, Alisa Jones. Luanne was killed by Alisa, and although Inez survived, she sustained extensive lacerations and psychological trauma. Following her recovery, Inez attempted to return to nursing, but her unresolved psychological trauma prevented her from offering quality patient-care. When she could no longer work as a nurse, Inez worked in fast food then at an adult video store before during to sex work. Unable to pay rent, she eventually started living on the streets. Inez was homeless off and on for nearly a decade. At some point, she met Shane Ryback and fell in love. When Shane was arrested for assault with a deadly weapon, Inez ended up on the streets again. While Shane awaited trial for 15-months, Inez was approached by Jessica Jones and Trish Walker seeking information about IGH. To protect Inez, they placed her with Jeri Hogarth. Seeing an opportunity to free Shane, Inez began to manipulate Jeri telling her that Shane was a former IGH patient that developed a healing ability. Hopeful about her future, Jeri became intimate with Inez and quickly became infatuated with her. After meeting with Shane, Jeri was able to free him. In exchange for her legal service, Shane agreed to "heal" Jeri. Not long after being "healed", Jessica Jones learned that Inez was lying and that Shane was a fraud. Jessica shared this information with Jeri. Shocked, Jeri returned home to find that she had been robbed. With the money from pawning Jeri's stolen possessions, Shane and Inez began living together again. Jeri was able to find Inez convinced her that Shane had been cheating on her and hiding money. Feigning concern for her safety, Jeri gave Inez a gun for "protection". Infuriated at Shane by Jeri's misinformation, Inez approached Shane, engaged in a heated argument, and shot Shane, killing him. Before leaving the area, Jeri called the police to report a shooting. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Leah Gibson portrayed Inez Green in Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 2. | Trivia = * At age 18, Inez got a tattoo on lower portion of her right shoulder blade of some Japanese figures (士ロ) that she claims that are standing for "good luck", but actually it roughly translates to "White" or "Shiro" (which doesn't has any particular meaning). | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Nurses Category:Bisexual Characters